Amy & Ian in Haiti
by EllieGlass
Summary: Challenge #1 - The Things We Do For Love. What will you do for love?


Challenge #1 – The Things We Do For Love

The things we do for love.

Some people may do an air show or buy roses and chocolates.

Gift giant teddy bears, or serenade the other.

Some may even dance the 'cha-cha' while caterwauling like Ian Kabra did.

What will YOU do for love?

This is an entry for the 'ANOTHER LOVELY CONTEST, IAN/AMY FANFIC' by Another Artist.

All characters belong to the '39 Clues' series of books. This fan fiction however, belongs to EllieGlass ©

Keep your hands off or risk certain defamation and flaming. Thank You.

**Challenge #1  
The Things We Do For Love...**

INFO: Ian and Amy aren't on the path to love just yet. Way too many distractions are up. So Ian sets out to do things to gain Amy's love.

NEEDED:  
- A frog. I don't know why, but let's put a frog in this story : )  
- Ian doing at least ONE silly thing to gain Amy's love.  
- Amy shooting down Ian's "plan" ONCE.  
- Use of the quote "Such sad woe for my toe".  
- A thrift store. Haha, maybe they're buying a bag of Cheetos : )

NO-NOs:  
- You can't use the quote "I love you."  
- You can't let Amy stutter in this one… but maybe Ian can ;)  
- Amy cannot shoot down Ian's plans more than once.  
- Not all of Ian's plans can be silly.  
- No airplanes or jets… and no having a plane spell out in the sky some fluff stuff.

* * *

#1

He stood in a corner thrift store**(Thrift Store)**, a bag of 'Cheetos' in his Kabra, super-rich, super-smart, super-hot had changed.

Amy Cahill had changed him. She taught him that it was okay to dance in fields, to eat 'Cheetos', to enter thrift stores.

Most importantly, she taught him that it was okay to not be like Isabel.

That was the reason why he had left his parents and Natalie after the race ended a few years ago.

Ian Kabra was free!

He never saw Amy after the race. That he regretted. He had betrayed her in more ways than one and had lost her trust.

No wonder she didn't want to see him.

He had been searching for her in vain.

Until one day.

"The people are sleeping in the streets here. The American Red Cross has run out of supplies.

They need help here. We have to make a change. Mercy Relief volunteer, 22 year-old Amy Cahill has something to say about that."

Ian Kabra stopped in his tracks, dropping the 'Cheetos' as a stunning vision appeared on the television screen.

Amy Cahill, his Amy, was in Haiti! Ian smirked as he called for his private jet. A Kabra always finds what he wants.

Amy stood in her khaki shorts surveying the chaos in front of her. Her auburn hair flew wildly in the wind and streaks of dirt lined her worried face.

The casualties needed a place to stay, more clean water, more food, more supplies.

Troubles plagued her mind and she grimaced as a frog **(Frog) **jumped over her shoes.

"Hello Amy." She started. My gosh! Ian! Her heart pumped furiously as she tried desperately to scowl at him.

Ian Kabra still gave her the tingles.

A beat started and Amy looked around confusedly. Was that her heart?

"I'm sorry, will you take me back?" Ian was doing the 'cha cha' as the music played on, his voice rose to a wail.** (Ian does something silly)**

"Forgive me my love, I knew I was wrong, I shouldn't have done that. I wished I could undo the things I had done!"

"Stop it! You can't honestly expect me to accept you! Remember Korea? Indonesia? How dare you ask for forgiveness?"

Amy screamed as tears started to leak from her eyes. "Look at all this people! I need to help them! You're so self-centered!"

Amy stamped on Ian's feet as she passed. **(Amy rejects Ian's plan) **

And Amy Cahill walked away from Ian Kabra…

"Such sad woe for my toe!" **(Use of phrase) **Ian grimaced as he hopped up and down. He'll show that stubborn Cahill.

Amy caught sight of Ian as she tended to a child's wound. He was building a wall with some Haitians getting downright dusty and muddy.

Yet he looked like he was enjoying himself. Amy smiled.

"Hey Amy! We have the supplies! We have just received a donation of 500 crates of brown rice and portable water!

More supplies are coming through!" a passing volunteer waved jubilantly as she relayed the news.

"Courtesy of the Institute for International Diplomacy in Passy, Paris!"

Ian.

Amy was stunned.

"Here, want some Cheetos?" Ian fell down onto grass beside her. Amy couldn't help it. She grinned : )

"Your donation really helped us."

"Yeah, I know. I told you I'll do anything for you." Ian looked into Amy's green green eyes and thought he saw himself in there.

"Let's help our friends together Amy. As one."

The sky was a myriad of colours as light reflected and bounced.

The people of Haiti and the volunteers were singing as they huddled around the fire, eating brown rice.

Everyone was content.

"As one."


End file.
